rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ontemâzei Empire
The Ontemazei Empire was an empire of clones and droids from the neighbouring planet of Luril, which they renamed "Ontemaz" as its capital world. History The Ontemazei were descended from the leftovers of Konjor rule: populations of clones and droids that were given nations of their own after their rebellion from their abusive creators, the Konjor Supercorporation. When the Cyan Senate bombarded their planet and the Jauparturnid Vozonid Empire enslaved the survivors, the embittered inhabitants not only declared war on the Cyan Senate, but decided to create their own empire to avoid being conquered and enslaved again. They mobilised themselves for a punitive campaign of extermination not only towards the two galactic superpowers, but also towards all other sentient life in the Galaxy. After unleashing payloads of toxins to poison Jerde's atmosphere and slaughter millions of humans, the Ontemazei sent their fleets to purge every world that was not controlled by their clonefolk. However, some Ontemazei turned against their authorities and their chaos, creating their own smaller countries such as the republic of Porashon. The rest of the empire devolved into savage bands that destroyed each other, or were annihilated or enslaved by their enemies. Government The Ontemazei Empire was ruled by an elected council of eight members, each representing a larger region of the planet Ontemaz. Colonies were more autonomous, as the Ontemazei leaders wanted to create powerful, merciless armies that annihilated existing peoples to punish them. Military Although conscription was mandatory to all Ontemazei citizens, a large portion of the Ontemazei armed forces was produced with clones and robots. In the years leading to the bombardment of Jerde and hence after, Ontemazei society became more warlike and militaristic. The Ontemazei Imperial Military consisted of six main branches: * Felasei - red pyromaniac humanoids * Skelanei - grey cannon-fodded humanoids * Ontemazei - conscripted Ontemazei * Kelunne - strong-bodied clown brutes, shock troops armed with hammers, chainsaws-blades, and scimitars * Raktesai, Rakesonne - nocturnal automatons that slice their foes with their arm-blades, used to exterminate or raid weaker settlements * Vojari - winged humanoids that fly over their enemies and shoot or cut them Society Above all, the objective of the Ontemazei Empire was to punish all sentient life to exterminate the existence of evil: to them, as long as life exists, evil will continue to exist as its natural means to survive. They also believed that the universe is also "evil" because "things do not always go the way they should be", so it had to be destroyed and rebuilt into a more perfect form by a god-like race created from Ontemazei souls. That teaching was a subversion of the Jauparturnid Vozonid teaching that "good is a prison, evil leads to freedom". Some Ontemazei were instead more focused on beauty or reviving the Sarmelonid Empire. Ontemazei society was somewhat egalitarian to promote "harmony between males and females", but in Vozonid-influenced areas males were usually given the final say for their physical strength. While the Sixteen Provinces of the Ontemazei Empire were orderly, their offworld colonies were more chaotic, as the many competing factions there sought to become a stronger empire than their rivals. Cannibalism was used to express dominance over non-Ontemazei, and they usually cooked, cut, and ate the bodies of the dead to frighten their enemies. They also killed disobedient subordinates, slaves, and prisoners as food. That led to the stereotype of "all Ontemazei are cannibals". Due to the influence of Konjor and Malendor works being unearthed from ancient ruins, Ontemazei society became more sexually-open and promiscuous than their rivals. That led to other societies viewing the entire Ontemazei race as "animals", "barbaric", and "disgustingly uncivilised". Religion In spite of their savagery, the Ontemazei have great respect towards the Vozonids' gods and wights, more so than the Vozonids who worshipped them. The national gods of the Ontemazei Empire were Mithura and Goruso -- formerly legendary figures in Arentosian folklore, and then cartoons by the Konjor Supercorporation, they were worshipped as the guardians of their people, but Mithura became the more popular of the two due to her beauty. Many leaders proudly acted as Gorusos or Mithuras, and they also made their crushes join in as their consorts. Another god worshipped in the Ontemazei Empire was Oma-Vatjo, a Lurillim god. This shadowy being was believed to dwell in deep caves as the guardian of various treasures, and he was the supposed creator of the universe. Many ruins in conquered territories were rebuilt as temples. Some Ontemazei even killed their enemies as sacrifices to their gods. Trivia * The Ontemazei Empire was inspired by the Dark Eldar, the atrocities of the Japanese Empire (like their Vozonid rivals), various monsters and villains from horror movies (such as the Kelunne from evil clowns; cannibals, and eaters of humans -- the author hated cannibals), and EqG humanoids. Category:Non-Human majority Category:Empires Category:Green Years Category:Galactic factions Category:Dictatorships Category:Ontemazei Category:Dystopias